


укрытие и буря

by Kaellig, WTF_Espionage_2019



Category: The Recruit (2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Даже в самых выверенных планах остаются пробелы. Такова уж их работа. Джеймсу приходится довериться Бёрку, чтобы тот закрыл эти пробелы.





	укрытие и буря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shelter and storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562565) by [cygnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes). 



Джеймсу требуется даже меньше суток, чтобы принять решение, и он уверен, что Бёрк и не ждал иного. Задание слишком похоже на подставу, но с тех пор, как он начал обучение на Ферме, всё на свете кажется подставой, и ему пора научиться жить с этим ощущением.

Он хочет верить, что Лейла сама не рада тому, как её используют, что ей пришлось пойти на это ради кого-то из родственников, что она похищает информацию ради их безопасности. Но Джеймс слишком высокого мнения о ней. Лейла не идиотка, и она уж точно не позволит чувствам и привязанностям ослепить её, как позволил в своё время сам Джеймс. Что бы она ни делала, она делает это совершенно сознательно.

Джеймс соглашается на предложение Бёрка в надежде доказать, что тот ошибается, но в глубине души готов к тому, что тот окажется прав.

Бёрк, как всегда, уверен и в себе, и в нём. Он уже согласовал с Лэнгли проведении операции и уже нашёл для Джеймса конспиративную квартиру. Тому остаётся лишь съездить обратно в Бостон, чтобы забрать у своих бывших соседей (по совместительству — бывших друзей и бывших коллег) те из его вещей, которые они ещё не успели вышвырнуть на помойку.

На деле оказывается, что они не выкинули почти ничего — в надежде на его возвращение. Джеймс даже испытывает соблазн остаться в своём старом доме на одну ночь и вещи пакует без особого энтузиазма. Однако того Джеймса Клейтона, который способен был сомневаться, больше нет. «Не привязывайся и не попадайся». Он уже совсем не тот аспирант, болтавшийся без дела в лаборатории МТИ. Эти ребята заслуживают лучшего, чем то, что осталось от их бывшего друга.

Вместо этого Джеймс продаёт часть старой мебели и покупает подержанный пикап. По дороге в Вашингтон он звонит Бёрку.

— Ты так меня обустраиваешь, будто я твоя содержанка, — в шутку роняет Джеймс, но тут же жалеет об этих словах. Во рту становится сухо.

— Ты мой агент, Джеймс, а не мальчик для развлечений. — В голосе Бёрка слышится веселье. — В каком-то смысле это ничем не отличается от содержанки, и если тебе нравится так думать — ну что ж. Все мы лишь маленький грязный секрет дядюшки Сэма.

Бёрк говорит ещё много подобной чуши, но почему-то умалчивает о том, что новая квартира Джеймса оплачена только с начала следующего месяца. До него остаётся ещё полторы недели.

— Я мог бы остаться на севере подольше, — замечает Джеймс. — Если бы ты мне сказал.

— Не будь идиотом. За это время ты как раз успеешь вникнуть в суть дела.

Джеймс не хочет спрашивать о том, где будет пока жить. Это кажется ему проявлением недоверия, нарушением негласных правил. Бёрк его куратор. Бёрк позаботится о нём.

Забота Бёрка сводится в итоге к тому, чтобы пустить Джеймса ночевать у себя на диване. 

— Я нечасто бываю дома, — говорит он. — У меня ненормированный график. Но ты и сам знаешь.

На самом деле он имеет в виду, что в принципе не живёт здесь: это его секретное логово про запас. Джеймсу стоит гордиться оказанным доверием, но он прекрасно знает, что Бёрк сменит локацию, едва Джеймс съедет.

Вместо того, чтобы просто дать ему адрес и ключи, Бёрк едет вместе с ним и проводит импровизированную экскурсию, которая занимает совсем немного времени. Крохотная кухня, примостившаяся между комнатами, ванная, спальня и гостиная. На уходит совсем немного времени. Они заказывают доставку еды, и за ужином Бёрк рассказывает ему пару незацензуренных военных баек. Уже поздно, и Бёрк давно мог уйти, но — не ушёл. Зачем продолжать делать вид, будто он живёт здесь, есть Джеймс уже прекрасно понял, что это не так?

Ответа на этот вопрос он не получает. В какой-то момент усталость после дороги берёт своё, и он проваливается в сон, улёгшись на диване. Когда Джеймс просыпается утром, Бёрка уже нет.

(Об этой ночи у него останется ещё одно смутное воспоминание, которое Джеймс потом долго будет отрицать. И даже приняв для себя его реальность, он никогда никому об этом не расскажет — ни Лейле, ни Ронни, ни назначенному Управлением психологу.

Воспоминание было о прикосновении чьих-то пальцев, перебиравших его волосы, которое он ощутил, уже почти уснув. И голос Бёрка, мягкий и довольный: «Ты так сильно хочешь мне угодить, не правда ли». Это не было вопросом.

Это будет сниться Джеймсу в кошмарах даже чаще, чем убийство Зака.)


End file.
